


Love Letter

by chenah3h3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenah3h3/pseuds/chenah3h3
Summary: In this one-shot, Adora tries to push herself to write out her feelings for the new queen of Bright Moon.Meanwhile, Glimmer gets ready to watch the sunset with Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Day 3 of Glimmadora Week 3! I was originally going to just leave it as a sketch, but I wanted to explore the concept a bit further (and I wasn't super happy with the sketch, lol). Let me see if I can embed the picture here...

Adora groaned as she rubbed her temples in exasperation. She didn’t need a clock to count the hours she’d wasted; the stack of crumpled papers on her desk sufficed. The only light source in her room came from the heart-shaped lamp hanging above her. She figured its shape and soft, pink light would inspire the perfect words to flow right out of her pen. An ink bottle and a half later, the blonde chided herself for being so naive. 

The echo of Bow’s words, ever so simple and encouraging, now mocked her.  _ Just write it out _ , he said.  _ It’ll be easy _ , he said. Her gut told her to refuse, but when he returned with a large stack of books, she felt obligated to play along. Over the following weeks, she ardently studied the collection of poems, sonnets, and romantic writings. Attempting to decipher the literature felt like learning a language whose rules ran counter to everything Adora knew about self-expression. She could spend years analyzing them and, at best, hope to grasp the  _ gist _ of the material. What chance did she have to master this technique before it was too late? 

Staring at the latest draft, Adora felt torn. The last thing she wanted was to add to her mountain of failures; yet, something nagged at her. To calm herself, she let go of the pen, pushed her chair back, and reviewed her work. How was her handwriting? Despite the soreness in her hand, her penmanship was the neatest she’d achieved so far. What about the word count? After bouncing between flimsy memos and drawn out essays, she felt she found a good balance. Perhaps it was early to call it “good”;some parts were missing. Regardless, her words were concise. Was the message clear? Did it sound too vague? Not really. Granted, her sentences didn’t flow half as beautifully as anything from Bow’s books. There was little in terms of captivating imagery or awe-inspiring metaphors; just her feelings laid out plain as day. After all she did to prepare, was this the best she could do? Adora questioned the point of this exercise once more. Her confidence wavering, she ruminated on the last piece of advice Bow gave her: 

_ What matters is that you say it in a way that’s undeniably you.  _

Adora anxiously gnawed on her thumbnail. Feebly, she mused,“What if that’s not enough?” For all her efforts, she simply couldn’t accept the efficacy of confessing over a letter. Why would anyone - why would  _ she _ \- be moved by a single piece of paper? For all Adora knew, the letter could get lost amongst the rest of her paperwork. With everything that came across the queen’s desk, that wasn’t unheard of. Frankly, the sight of another note might even get on her nerves. By then, would it matter that Adora poured her heart out to her? Would any amount of sweet prose make up for the trouble? Adora winced as the question she’d been trying to ignore throughout this process reared its ugly head. “ _ What if I’m not enough? _ ” 

The blonde shook her head. “No,” she asserted. “I don’t need that right now.” Adora leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. All at once, she felt a wave of drowsiness. While it was too soon for bed, Adora was itching for a break. After a moment’s thought, she decided to nap at her desk. Depending on when she’d wake up, she would either finish the letter that night or early the next morning. Adora scooted forward and rested her head on her forearms. In a few minutes, her worries would fade away, if only for a little while. 

* * *

The sun was setting as the queen of Brightmoon walked out of the kitchen. In her hands she carried an opalescent tray with two cups of tea. Chamomile for herself; peppermint for the blonde. With the burden of guiding both a rebellion and a kingdom on her shoulders, Glimmer took what few opportunities she had to destress. As of late, she and Adora established a routine - one that brought the queen immense joy. At dusk, the two would search for a spot with a nice view - either inside the castle or in the courtyard. Together, they would drink tea and watch the sky shift into night. This quickly became Glimmer’s favorite pastime. On a good night, the two would get so lost in conversation that their  date meetup would end just in time for bed. At times, Glimmer wondered if Adora also felt these moments ended too soon. 

The queen’s heart jumped as the door to the blonde’s room came into view. It was almost time. Although the door was ajar, Glimmer knocked before entering. “Adora,” she called sweetly, “Are you ready?” Upon hearing no response, the queen carefully stepped in. Her eyes scanned the room before finding Adora at her desk. Glimmer made note of the unusual mound of papers beside her. It wasn’t like the warrior princess to leave such a mess. Glimmer started to worry if there was something troubling her. 

The queen approached her friend with caution. She was amused at the sight of the heart-shaped lamp. Adora didn’t seem to care for them, preferring to use the ones that resembled teardrops. Briefly, Glimmer checked out the items strewn about Adora’s table. In addition to the mass of waste were two ink bottles, a set of books with notes sticking out from the edges, and an unfinished letter. Glimmer hesitated; her conscience urged her to respect Adora’s privacy. Conversely, she was dying to know what was bothering her.  _ I’ll just take a quick look, clean up the trash, set her tea down, and leave,  _ she insisted. 

The first thing that caught Glimmer’s attention was the color of ink on the page. Adora always went with a standard black ink for her notes. This time, she used red. Glimmer wondered if this was about an emergency. She tried to recall any urgent matters that were unaddressed; none came to mind. Upon further inspection, the queen noticed Adora’s cursive handwriting was strikingly elegant. While the blonde’s penmanship was always neat, it seemed as though Adora took extra care in writing this message. Glimmer smiled in admiration. It wasn’t until she skimmed through the letter’s contents that she regretted her decision. As soon as she saw the phrase “I love you” her heart stopped. Her grip on the tray tightened as the conflict in her heart swelled. She snuck one final peek; of course, the salutation had no name. 

Glimmer fought to control the rush of emotions flowing through her. Her mind became crowded with questions. She tried her best to keep the yearning in her heart from getting carried away. She could not afford to set her hopes up.  _ Even if I’m right,  _ she thought, _ even then, it’s still not ok to read this without her knowing. I should wait until we’re both ready. For now, just forget it.  _ Remembering her promise from earlier, the queen gingerly placed Adora’s tea on the table. Glimmer set her tray down on a nearby dresser and left to retrieve a garbage bag. Very quietly, she cleared the mess off of Adora’s desk. As Glimmer went to pick up her tray, she was struck with an idea. The queen left the room briefly, returning with a paper and pen. She scrawled something short and left it next to Adora’s letter. On her way back to her room, the queen worried about Adora panicking over the note. She counted on her words to compensate for any harm done. 

* * *

  
  


_ Hi Adora,  _

_ Found you sleeping so I left your tea next to you. I put a spell on it, so it should still be warm by the time you wake up. In case you were wondering, I threw away your trash. I know how much you like having a clean space. If I don’t see you later tonight, sweet dreams.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Glimmer  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
